DWMA meets Reider
by Luckykendra101
Summary: I'm a hacker, theif, detective, and stand alone Meister. All my life i've been told one thing, get ride of the competition. This should be and intresting year... Please R and R, better then the Summary!
1. Chapter 1

"Reider Proud, It's been my name since I was very little. I didn't grow up like most, my parents left me out side of a church in the rain on December twenty-fifth. No one knew my real name or birthday, so a nun named me Reider because I loved to read so early in life and the day I was abounded became my birthday.

No one taught me to read, I just knew how to. When I was two I was reading books most men couldn't read in a year in minutes. That got me into the best school in the world when I was three. Of course it wasn't a normal school it taught us to do things that would make us great detective.

We all competed for one thing and one thing only, to become the next Solver. As in the detective known as the best in the world and no one knows who it really is. That Detective is groomed at the Academy then that person chosen a single heir, then the day the Solver dies the next one is activated.

Of course the Academy is a place I hate. They use you for your mind and talents, they don't really care. So I hacked into the DWMA's data base, and "accidents" got caught. I have Meister blood so I ran to the DWMA hopping that I've turn a page on the Academy.

Welcome to my messed up life. ~R.P"

Reider closed her book and put away her pen. Everyone was looking at her since she'd entered the train, she knew it but didn't pay attention to it.

She had short black hair cut like a boy would. She was also very skinny and had a very pale complexion. She had a dark grey and black eyes with thick eyelashes. She wore small oval-shaped glasses with a small silver wired frame. Reider's clothes were also too big for her body, She having on an off white/ bash-yellow shirt sleeve t-shirt that almost went to her knees. Over the t-shirt was a small olive-green short sleeve button up that was fully open (On the shirts left chest was three stars and on the right was a black embroidered dragon.). Olive green shorts that went past her knee caps and were held up by a belt. Her shoes were black and about four sizes to big with little white stars on the side. A small black Newsies cap on tight.

"Death City Stop!"

Reider paused looking out at the city before exiting, quickly shielding her eyes from the bright sun. The impact of sudden hot air made the girl suddenly want to leave, seeing how she'd grown up in a cold icy climate all her life.

"Reider Proud?" A women asked who was wrapped up in bandages from head to toe , at least as far as Reider could tell. The women gave a gentle kind smile as a blond women next to her did also giving a small wave. "Welcome home."

Reider nodded as she was lead to a large van. Apparently they thought she'd have more than one bag, but didn't say anything about it.

'I've never had a home, so what makes this my home?' Reider thought as she saw the large building comeing into view. 'I just hope it's not like the Academy.'

()()(

Hope you'll read and review soon Reider will meet the rest of the cast. criticism is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey look down their." Maka pointed down to where Sid was talking with Professor Stein. Something he didn't do often, probably something to do with the fact Stein killed him. Standing farther away in the door way was a lone boy who looked to scrawny and weak to really be in the DWMA, much less advanced fighting.

"He's so Tiny." Patty giggled

"He looks like he could us a hug." Crona said as he half hide under his desk. "But he also looks like he'd kill someone for trying."

"He look way weak!" Black Star said lazily.

"If you must talk to me would you mind at least Enunciate. I don't mind you commenting or joking about my physical stanched, but at least do it properly. Here's an example "My dog has more mental compatible then you'll have in a life time." You also might want to add some diction so you can at least sound proper." Reider smirked as the students looked at her shocked that she could even hear them let alone correct them. " I think you were trying to say. "He looks very weak."

"I am so sorry." Tsubaki said quickly. "He didn't mean it, he's just...well he's Black Star. So sorry."

"He has a of a mouth on him." Soul muttered sourly

"Should be interesting." Stein laughed. "Reider would you like to the show the class your skill set? Kilik would you mind?"

Kilik looked a bit uneasy "I don't really want to hurt the new kid on his first day. Maybe Crona would be a better sparing partner or a light pillow."

"So your scared you'll lose?" Reider asked smirking

Kilik felt his anger grow before he was even out of his seat. The boy practically had steam coming from his head as he walked toward the fighting space. Growling in Reider 's face as he got ready to fight.

"Money says new kid gets a broken arm." Liz said

"My moneys on his leg." Kim whispered back

Reider and Kilik stood face to face as Stein blow his whistled, his stupid smirk not leaving his face. Kilik throw his first punch that Reider easily caught and then twisted out of his socket. She then landed a strong kick to his stomach sending him to back up slightly. Her arm had found its way to his face causing his noise to bleed and Stein to stop the fight.

"Thunder and Fire can you please bring your meister to the nurse?" Stein asked as Kilik fainted from a delayed effect of one of Reider 's attacks. "Reider why don't you take a seat near the back."

Stein turned to continue on his lesson when he got his smirk back. "You're a very strong young girl. Welcome to the DWMA."

"Girl!?" Kilik asked as he felt his head continue to spin from the fight.

"Thank you Professor Stein." Reider said as she walked to her seat with a bit of a spring in her step and a small smile. That was until she was informed her class partner was Kilik.


	3. Chapter 3

Reider was sitting her special way as she was reading her book. She could read a book with five thousand page book in under three minutes. Has been said that was her special talent was reading and absorbing what she read. Her smoky eyes scanned the page so quickly some people found it scary, but it was natural for her like breathing.

"That's really creepy." Miranda mumbled. Miranda was one of the worst mean girls in the entire DWMA, maybe the entire state.

Two thing Miranda wasn't is ugly or untalented. Miranda was a great two star weapon and she and her partner were two top students. All teachers liked her, and found her their favorite student. She was close to being not more than one soul away from becoming a Death Scythe.

Miranda had the prettiest tan skin in the entire school, with long blond hair that was always in a french braid. She had long legs and large breasts, some compared to Blair. She was also was on the all-star basketball team and class president. She always had on a pink mini skirt with a light yellow staples top that had rose color gems around the neck.

"So girls forgetting the new freak. I've decided my new boy toy will be. Girls I think it's about time I can call Kilik mine at least for a day." Miranda gave and evil smile as she looked at her friends. Before giving a semi evil laugh as some of the girls joined her.

"You sure isn't he like a year younger than you." One girl asked

"Ya you can do so much better." Another said

"Of course I could, but no ones ever dated him and I want to be the first to say I have. Think about it he is cute, but no one really knows what makes him tick."

Kilik took a hard breath when Fire moved the on his arm a bit. His partner gave an apologetic smile as they walked out into the court-yard. First thing the boy did was find Reider and practically pull the two younger students over to the table.

Reider was surprised when she felt someone sit at her table, not that she'd let it show. She did almost let her face slip when she saw it was Kilik.

"Hi." Kilik smiled. "I wanted to apologize for in class. We cool?"

Reider sat blinking at the boy as Fire and Thunder sat on either side of him as they waved. Her eyes than flickered to Miranda who was glaring and after over hearing their conversation she knew why.

"Should I be worrying about my well-being?"

"Who?" Kilik saw Miranda who winked at him causing him to visibly cringe. "No she's fine. Annoying but okay, what you'd you do to make her mad?"

"Nothing, she's mad you came over and talked to me." Reider explained as she grabbed a lollipop and put it in her mouth. "Your suppose to be her new "boy toy."

"Kilik is whose new Boy Toy?" Ox asked as suddenly he and the rest of the soul eater gang found their way to sitting at the table.

"Miranda, I just heard a few of the girls talking about it in the bathroom." Liz explained "She also is looking to get Reider out."

"She can join the club, if the clown with a chain saw didn't scare me than I think I can handle her. Besides I'm not exactly here to be making friends, not allowed to anyways." Reider muttered the last part as she got up to leave throwing her on shoulder bag on over her shoulder and walking away towards Lord Death's office.

~~Apartment Three

Reider opened the door with her key as she walked into where she'd be staying. She looked up to see Kilik sitting in the kitchen area eating when they looked at each other.

Kilik raised an eyebrow as Reider went back to recheck the numbers on everything before shrugging it off.

"I guess we'll be living together." Reider muttered "What about your partners?" Now she was a little annoyed, why'd the kid not already have a roommate or something.

"They live with their parents down the street, what about your partner?"

"Stand alone meister."

The two kept staring at each other for a long time.

~~~ !$#^%%

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND NEXT TIME REIDER'S FIRST MISSION...SORT OF! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Your rooming with Reider?" Kid Death asked "What's it like?"

"I don't know, she takes a lot of night missions so I'm usually in bed by the time she's back. She also gone before I even wake up for school."

"But you'd have to be able to tell she was their right? Weird foods, girls stuff in your apartment, maybe somethings in your bathroom..." Black Star started causing all the boys to go red.

"Your a messed up dud." Ox growled as he tried to hide his blush.

"No it's true, take it from to people who live with women. You notice they are there, usually when I comes to stuff in the apartment." Soul explained

"Nothing and she's been there a week. Like it's creepy how quiet she is, and if I do actually see her she doesn't make eye contact let alone speak to me." Kilik said frustrated.

~~! !###

"Okay so pretty much all we have to do now I wait for my virus to take effect and we'll have everything on the computer." Reider explained to Lord Death as she had her laptop set up to infect a huge Drug ring in a matter of seconds. "After that we can choose to shut it down or use it to our advantage."

"How so?" Lord Death asked, he was new to all the electronic stuff, and was shocked when Reider explained she could shut people without leaving the very room. The world he was living in was defendant different from when he first came to be.

"You see if I can get their address book than I can set up a meeting for the buyers and have an agent ready to take them down in a matter of seconds. You'd have proof of reason to buy illegal substances." Reider explained eyes not leaving the computer as her fingers flew by the key board.

"Do you think you could go in on one tonight?" Lord Death asked

"Ya, but sun downs in only..." Pause to look at clock. "Two hours, and I still need to finish my pillars to insure we've got complete excess. Also we're only suppose to have four hours of darkness and if I was caught in the sun we'd have some problems."

"If I call in a team could you talk them throw this?"

"I could, but who are you going to send in?"

~~! !

"This is the strangest thing we've done yet." Spirit mumbles as he looked (Glared) at the computer along with Stein and Marie. Azusa was studying the computer as it started giving rows of numbers so fast even she couldn't fallow them.

Death the Kid with Patty and Liz, Maka and Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, Ox and Harvar, and Kilik, Fire, and Thunder stood in the room ready for their mission. Kim and Jacqueline already had been assigned a mission and were due to the nature of the mission weren't consider the best candidates.

"Father what is the mission?"

"It's to stop a drug ring and to capture all of their costumers in the act." Reider suddenly said as she walked in with her bag and Sid behind her carrying two more laptops. "E-mails have already been sent and they'll be at a meeting point where you're in charge of capturing them. This has to be done quietly as to not tip-off Jericho."

"What are you doing here, this is a private meeting." Spirit said scalding the girl, he didn't like her from their first meeting. Probably do to the fact she was a girl, but didn't act or look the part. She's going down in history for being the only girl to not be flirt with by the man.

"Everyone Reider will be acting as your leader. She is actually the hacker that has worked with the mission for a week. She has gotten us full control of the organization throw their computers." The clocked figure explained giving a peace sigh as he stood behind the girl.

"Why are we using a hacker?" Marie asked

"Get with the time every things on computers. We are just lucky we caught the best hacker in the world and set up a deal involving no jail time." Death smiled. "She almost had us walking to our own deaths. Now she is completely reformed, right?"

"We'll I don't really like most people in general, but I'm not planing to kill you. Good enough, right?" Reider shrugged going to her computer and setting up the other two so she was almost boxed in before starting to eat a lollipop.

"So who is Jericho?" Kilik asked as he looked over his roommates shoulder. His face showing how lost he was with the thousands of numbers flying by.

"Want to be Mob boss, his father was one real deal bad guy. But was killed four years ago, no one knows by who. Jericho is actually pretty strong him self, but what you really got to worry about it his sword skills. He's killed over five hundred families, members of all ages in just a year. The number is rising each night and if you don't stop him tonight four families will be killed in Death city alone. Total number of people being twenty-two."

"Could you at least sound concerned about the people?" A sudden female voice said as everyone looked up as Reider gave a surprisingly low growl.

Miranda walked in sneering at the younger girl.

"Who invited the Idiot?" Reider asked with danger in her voice. "Also it's not my job to care about the people, it's my job to stop Jericho."

"What if it was your family." Miranda asked

"Good they deserve it, mainly my no good mother." Everyone stopped talking and pretty much breathing at that. "Now let me finish or maybe I'll make you Jericho's next target."

"So you and those anger classes are going well you." Lord Death said happily. "Now who wants to wear a camera and mic?"

"I'll do it." Kilik shrugged as Reider started to tap it to his head. "Does it need to be in my hair."

"Yes." The cold girl said bluntly before everyone left.

~~~Alleyway

Maka held her breath as she waited for their target. Everyone was silent even Black Star waiting in their own special areas. They were all watching as they saw three shadows start to come.

One was a pudgy older man, he had greasy black hair and his hair-line was starting to go back and he had a cigar in his mouth. He was in a simple black formal suit with a sword holder.

"His soul if it touches you skin you'll die within seconds. It double coated with acid and a special witch spell that makes in almost invisible, that goes for weapons also if it touches them even in weapon form they're going to die." Reider explained over their head sets.

Two body guards walked in they were large and burly with missing teeth. They had on green holey t-shirts with greasy pants. They both were holding demon swords ready to attack.

" Jericho Spinelli don't move in the name of Lord Death." Death the Kid said as all of them came out of the shadows ready to fight.

"You idiots the element of surprise was your only chance!"

"Boys why don't you show these kids why you shouldn't mess with us!" The men came at Maka and Kid with much fire their blades actually giving off sparks as the weapons meant.

"You idiots now your unable to soul resonate!"

~~Death room

Reider throw her head phones off as she rubbed her head to stop the head ache coming on. "Time down?"

"An hour and fifteen minutes."

Reider sighed as she clicked four buttons causing all street lights on the street to go off where the fight was happening. "I guess I should have just gone. Here you talk to them and make sure no one dies."

Marie looked scared about the fact she had to give commands for the group. "Where are you going."

"To take down Spinelli."

~~Alley

Kilik felt his power draining. Sure they had taking out on of the guards, but I took too much out of them. With no resonates they'd never be able to talk out Spinelli who was standing around looking way to happy.

Bang!

Guard two was down, but Kilik was doubled over tiered and Ox and Harvar was already knocked out. Maka was leaning against a wall because of a bad hit she received. Kid fainted because of something about symmetry and Liz and Patty were out cold with blood coming out of their heads.

"It's been fun tracing and hacking you Jericho." Reider suddenly said walking into the alley easily. "I honestly enjoyed looking throw your work, you're a smart guy and I respect that. You just to dependent on others and luck to much."

"Who are you?" Jericho asked smirking. He thought it was a jock to send in someone of Reider 's height and looks.

"Reider Proud." Reider shrugged. Jericho stopped and glared at the girl causing her to stop and smile. She unwrapped another lollipop and looked at the man. "Ya I'm a Proud from the Academy, so you understand you have no chance?"

"No all I need to is to take the kid gloves off. You might be a Proud, but I can beat you."

"How, I mean I was on the team that killed you father. The slim that he was, it was so easy all we had to do was one swing." Reider got a dark look in her eyes as she took a step toward Jericho. "I don't think you'll take half as long."

"You Monster!"

Jericho tried to used his sword and come down on Reider's shoulder which she easily avoided kicking him in the stomach.

"A killing shot, but you didn't fallow throw. Why a Proud doesn't hesitate?"

Reider was looking off to the side glaring hard at the red brick wall. She didn't say anything waiting for the next attack. She didn't wait long.

Jericho was using his sword to charge her which she stepped out of grabbing his arm as then let go. After five seconds he fell to the ground unmoving except his eyes, he was looking at he as she pulled out a clock looking at it.

"Not even half." Reider laughed as suddenly her watch turned into a sort of vacuüm as his body turned into a soul and was brought into it. She looked at Maka who was still holding her side as Soul tried to help her.

She looked at the sky and sighed before helping drag her to Stein without a word.

~~~Next morning

Maka sat out front of the school waiting for Reider to thank her. She had been told that because she only excepted night missions she came to school at eight instead of seven.

Spotting the girl coming in on a black bike that was kind of old and rusty. It had two sets of pegs on the back and on the front with dragon pictures in side each of her spiked wheels. She also was riding standing up when she came in with a black helmet with a white dragon painted on it.

"Reider!" Reider looked up as she was locking her bike and putting on her normal hat. Maka smiled holding a book out. "I wanted to give this to you for helping us all last night."

Reider's eyes flickered to the book quickly. "The big of the small, it's a good book. Keep it, it's not like I really did anything."

"Oh but you help me a lot." Maka paused "You've read it, but it's in Latin."

"I'm fluid in twenty-eight languages one of them being Latin."

"Then you really should keep it, I've read it twice. What's your favorite part?"

Maka practically shoved the book at the girl as she stood up and grabbed her arm.

"When then Rain makes friends with the groups and they decided it's time to stop living in the past."

"Mine to!" Maka giggled. "Let's go, Stein's class is about to start and everyone else wants to talk to you."

Reider slumped as she was dragged away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay it's not like it's my first time solving a case." Reider muttered to her self as she sat on the oddly large and ugly couch in her and Kilik's apartment. She'd been sitting there for over two hours looking over a file that Lord Death had told her was top importance. "Just the first missing person."

"Hey Reider!" Kilik said surprised that his roommate was home and not hiding in her room. "I was going to head over to Death Pizza you want to join."

"Sure can't say I'm going to really find answers sitting here." Reider sighed throwing a couple of the photos from her to sit up. "I think my eyes will start bleeding soon if I keep looking at this stuff."

Kilik couldn't help but laugh at Reider as she used the ends of her shirt to whip her eyes. "I'll invite Fire and Thunder, you cool with that?"

"Fine with me." Reider muttered

~~!~~

"Fire and Thunder live here?" Reider had practically frozen in surprise when she saw the twins house. It wasn't even a house, maybe more of a mansion. As far as the girl could count it had ten floors and was the nicest place she had seen (when not being paid to break into mansions and steal jewelery).

"You'll be even more surprised when you find out this used to just be their parents vacation home for a single week in the summer. The biggest house they own had forty-one and over three hundred rooms." Kilik muttered as they started the mile and a half trek up the twins drive way.

"Now I see why we never robbed them. Not even Runner would be willing to make this trek, and it'd take Hiker way to long to get out before sun rise." Reider muttered under her breath.

"You do that a lot." Kilik suddenly said. "Talk about really weird things, but mutter them under your breath so no one can hear you. Does it have something to do with your old school?"

"You have no idea." Reider had to restrain her self from laughing just thinking about her old 'school'. If anything it was a prison, and she wasn't surprised that Lord Death didn't even bother starting something with them. For all the things the Academy had forced one of the Proud to do, they never had a mission where they killed someone that wouldn't have been on Lord Death's list within the next few years anyways. Reider guessed that was the reason he over looked the other things the Academy did.

After about a half and hour the two meister had finally made it to the door. Kilik knocked with the giant golden mallet and not a second later a women in a long white dress opened the door with a large and welcoming smile.

"Kilik! Is this the new Miester Fire and Thunder keep telling me about? I heard you two are sharing an apartment, that must be fun." Reider couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the women. She wasn't only load voice wise, but also with her clothes. As if the moments she was wearing at least twenty gold necklaces Reider doubted were fake.

"Ya Mrs. Ken this Reider. Reider this is Mrs. Ken, Fire and Thunder's Mom."

"Nice to meet you."

"What brings you here?" Mrs. Ken asked happily

"We wanted to know if Fire and Thunder could come grab a slice of pizza with us and hang out. We'll have them back before ten." Kilik asked giving a well rehearsed polite smiled that made the stand alone Miester wonder how long Kilik had been doing this.

"Of course I'll go and get them!"

~~~!~~~

"That was interesting." Reider muttered as she walked across the street Fire sitting on her shoulder and hanging onto her head. Thunder was doing the same to Kilik as they walked toward the small pizza shop. "Does she always yell?"

"You should see her in the morning." Kilik muttered "She drinks seven cups of coffee."

Reider shock her head as she spotted a poster sitting on the ground. Sighing she picked up the paper seeing a small seven year old face staring back at her.

"You know her?" Kilik asked looking at the missing persons poster Reider was looking at. "I heard she's been missing for days. Disappeared from a part not to far away in the middle of the day."

"I don't know her, but Lord Death assigned me to her case. You see the school I went to was know for having some of the best detectives in the world. So Death decided he'd try to make his own department to try to stop souls from becoming evil. Don't think he fully understand the monsters I've come across."

"So he's just telling you to solve a case? Who's helping you?"

"No one, people at the academy want to hunt down evil soul and collect them. While I do that...you don't exactly get the same benefits. Most of the time you want to catch them instead of killing them, you know so they can tell you where to find missing people. Then after that you have to get all your answers, then they are killed and you get their soul...but that can take months some times a year or two."

"That sucks, how about we help you on this case?" Kilik asked "Maybe we can help."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"No, but first we really should get that pizza I'm hungry."


	6. Chapter 6

"This is where it happen." Reider explained as she ducked under the yellow police tap and into the "Death Toddler Park". "This is the last place anyone saw Stacey, except the person that kidnapped her."

"Shouldn't we be doing this during the day?" Kilik asked as he turned on his flashlight. He wasn't afraid of the dark or anything, but it was completely dark and no streetlights were working. "Are we even allowed to be here now?"

"No it's better to work in the dark. Makes you look at everything more closely, also tomorrow they're reopening the park and holding a candle light for Stacey. After the park is reopens we'll lose most of our evidence and at the Candle light we have to be paying attention to the people not worrying about something we didn't find."

"Why should we be paying attention to people who are their? Wouldn't who ever took her want to be as far away as possible?" Kilik asked as he started to look around the playground.

"Sadly not, people who take these kids usually want to see what they've done. As sick as it sounds the feed off of it and it gives them joy." Reider muttered feeling sick just thinking about the freak they were looking for.

"We aren't looking for her alive, are we?"

"If you fallow track records usually after a week ninety-nine percent of children taken by a stranger are dead. But you don't give up the idea that this kid is part of the one present until you find a body." Reider stopped when she noticed something glitter in a near by bush. "Kilik I found something do you have those baggies?"

"Right here." Kilik ran over to the girl as he saw her pick up a small heart-shaped locket. The clamp broken and the heart covered in dirt. "Is it Stacey's?"

"Can't tell, we'll have to ask her mom."

"You know something doesn't make since to me. Come here for a minute." Kilik pulled Reider up on the playground station. "So a nanny says Stacey was up her playing with other children when a larger kid pushed her." Kilik suddenly pushed Reider back causing her to quickly grab and edge in surprise stopping herself from falling over and to the ground.

"What the H*** was that? You know if I was a little smaller and slower I would have fallen!" Reider yelled angrily.

"Exactly Stacey's what four or five inches smaller than you so she wouldn't have been tall enough to grab the edge and she surely wouldn't have reflex as fast as you. So the nanny said the next time she looked up Stacey wasn't with the group."

"So she fell off this thing and onto the ground." Reider nodded starting to get where Kilik was going with his thoughts. "So the police were wrong the Kidnapper didn't have to get her away from the children. She wanted to get as far away as possible, she was scared. So her mom went to the bathroom making her scared not knowing what happen to her mother. She's frantic, and our guys sees this."

"He probably walked over calmly and used something like. 'Hi, I'm here to take you to your mommy.' Now he's leading her away towards the bushes, but Stacey has better instincts she starts to resist." Kilik continues as her grabs Reider like he was trying to forcefully take her away. Reider struggling as she thinks a seven-year old would. "But you'd be screaming so why isn't anyone looking at us?"

"You have your hand over my mouth. You planned this and in your pocket you have a clothe with something to put me asleep. I stop struggling and you pick me up, making it look like just another dad taking home their tired kid." Reider explained as Kilik let go of her. "But not before you accidentally hit off my necklace."

"This blows what the police thought happen." Kilik muttered feeling slightly sick about how easy this would have been for someone to do.

"Look at what else the Police missed." Reider muttered pointing her flashlight across the street at a small market with three video camera's one pointing right at them "You feeling lucky?"

~~Kilik and Reider's apartment

"Who has Video camera's that don't even work." Kilik muttered hitting on of the cushions on the couch hard. Fire and Thunder just looked up from their coloring and gave their Miester a strange look. "Hard to explain guys. But you guys know to never go with strangers, right?"

Both twins nodded their head before giving their Miester reassuring huge.

"Two hot dogs cut up for you two and for you Kilik a large burger." Reider muttered walking in and sitting on the opposite side of the couch with Kilik handing them their food. "I meet with Stacey's mom we were right it was her necklace."

"Don't know if we should be happy or sad about that."

"I'm undecided."

Thunder suddenly grabbed both of Miester 's feet holding up a photo of a man.

"Who's he?"

"A guys who does photo's for kids out of his van. Also one of the last people seen with Stacey."

Kilik and Reider both stopped moving for a second and looked at each other.

"Why the H*** didn't we see that sooner!" Reider yelled grabbing her coat to go and arrest the man. "Actually why in the name of Death did you guys know?"

The twins held up two photo's of them self with the man's photo seal on the back.

"Questions later let's go get him before he does anything else!" Kilik yelled grabbing his and the twins coats.

~~~!~~~

"So you four managed to catch Stacey's kidnapper and murderer, then got him to tell you where he hide the body. Then got him to confess and found photo's he took of his crimes?" Maka asked Reider and Kilik as Fire and Thunder colored. "You know all Soul and I do on the weekend is watch movies."

"Ya well we caught a bad guy." Kilik smiled at Reider as she read one of her books leaning back in her chair with her feet up on the desk. "Fire, Thunder, and I even decided to transfer to the DWMA crime unit."

Reider snorted slightly as she looked at her roommate. "I'll have you rethinking that transfer in no less the ten days."

"I don't know I kind of thought it was fun helping you find a killer, and making him wet his pants." Kilik said with a hint of flirting in his voice as he pulled a strand of Reider's hair. "Admit it you had fun with us."

"Wow Kilik am I picking up a little something?" Liz asked teasingly. "Never knew you were one to have a girlfriend that can kick your butt."

"First off it's not like that. Second I'll bet you Reider could kick all of your butts." Kilik muttered still annoyed about everyone still talking about the beating he had been handed by Reider.

Suddenly a scalpel went flying towards Reider's head as she caught it not even looking up from her book. "Stein what do you want?"

"Actually Lord Death would like to talk to all the members of the new crime unit. So I suggest you don't keep him waiting." Stein smiled as he just missed getting hit with the scalpel.


	7. Chapter 7

"You might be in a situation were all you can use is what you have. Now stop me from..." Sid was stopped when Reider quickly shrugged off her green over shirt and used it to tie his arms before kicking him back into a wall. "Why do we pretend like she actually needs training?"

"Something about some of my techniques not being...DWMA appropriate." Reider shrugged none carrying as she continued to read her book. "Do I need to get Nurse Nygus?"

"If you wouldn't mine. I think you might have dislodged something into a place it shouldn't be."

"Leave it to you to go totally over kill on your own teacher." Miranda laughed as she walked into the training area that Reider was about to leave. "Then again a girl like you doesn't have much self-control."

"If it isn't Miranda Pepper, I thought you got over Kilik and were dating some hot-shot about to become a Death Scythe." Reider sighed, since they'd first meet this weren't good and got worse. Last week Miranda had someone cut the brakes to Reider's bike and put glue on her chair.

Both things failed for the simple reasons. Reider never used her bike brakes and they had naturally snapped over two years ago, and Reider never sat on her bottom and was usually in an awkward sort of kneel. Bad news for Reider her pant legs got glued to said chair and Maka had to cute her out.

"Oh Reider your cute you think this is about a boy. No you see, you challenged me the day you caught Kilik's eye. So we need a way to finish this..." Miranda started as she tapped her pretty red shoes that coast more than someone's house.

"What about a fight?" Sid said still stuck in the wall. "I mean an official fight. Miranda and her Meister against Reider. All skills used."

"Sounds like a plan. I Miranda Jackson challenge you Reider Proud to fight."

"Your on, tonight at dusk front of the stares." Reider and Miranda shock hands before both storming (Stalking in Reider's case) in the opposite direction.

~~~!~~~

"I warning you Miranda stay away from Reider." Kim exclaimed as she stood in front of Miranda hands on her hips. They were both at lunch and Miranda was sitting at a table surround by want bee's and a bunch of guys who wanted to date her.

"To late little witch." Miranda laughed as she reclined slightly on the table she sat on. A few of the people around her laughing quietly. "Your little weirdo and I are going to be going at it in an official DWMA fight tonight at dusk. OMG did you little pet not tell you."

"First off Reider isn't a weirdo or our pet, she's a friend. I understand if you don't understand what that is, I mean you have to buy people to just talk to you." Liz said dangerously joining Kim along with Maka, Patti, Jacqueline, and Tsubaki. "Besides your a year ahead of Reider and at least three years older Lord Death would never approve a fight between you two."

"But he did, you see your little 'friend' was happy to agree and Lord Death just said okay. The fights tonight at dusk in the front of the school yard. You should come so someones there to help to scrap up your friends guts, because I'm not going easy." Miranda smiled popping a grape into her mouth as she waved to the group.

"Kilik?" Maka asked

"Kilik." Kim agreed as all the girl plus their partners ran towards a room the Lord Death had given the new Detective unit. The girls filling the boys in on the ways before they all burst into the small room scaring Kilik so he choked and the twins started to cry.

"What the Heck's wrong with you guys?" Kilik asked slightly annoyed

"Did you know Reider is fighting Miranda tonight at dusk?" Ox asked shaking Kilik by the shoulders as he started to freak out (more the usual).

"Ya, Reider told me not long after Miranda challenged her. Said she couldn't help me on this one case because she has to get something from Lord Death before the fight. Why are you guys going to go and watch Reider knock some sense into Miranda too?"

"Do you really think Reider who's been here a month can beat Miranda who's almost a death scythe?" Soul asked

"Do I think Reider who is practically a trained assassin and has proven to be better at some things than any of us could ever be. Can beat Miranda?" Kilik gave the group a look that said. 'of course I do.'

"I guess it's her chose. We'll just have to be there to support her." Kim sighed

~~~Front of the school at dusk

"Why am I not surprised you would come to this?" Jacqueline ask Professor Stein as he happily sat on a stair waiting for the battle to begin. "Your not even the designated teacher."

"I'm not either, I was just told to make sure things didn't go to far and stop the fight before someone got to hurt." Spirit explained

"I was actually asked by Miranda to watch the fight." Azusa muttered fixing her glasses. "She wanted me to count this battle as the last evil soul she needs. I have to say if she wins I might just."

"Your funny, you think any student has a chance against a Proud." Stein whispered to him self. 'They are trained killers, I'd say Miranda will be luck to walk out of this alive. Sure Reider's on parole, but that doesn't mean she is an easy person to beat.'

"Ready?" Miranda 's partner Annie asked as she pointed Miranda at Reider in bow form.

"Ready." Reider nodded moving her small-sword slightly in her hands. She easily deflected the arrow shot at her and easily let her foot get to know Annie's face very well. Annie dropping Miranda as she fell backwards holding her nose and face in pain.

"I can't move!"Annie yelled as she stayed limp by the side. "What did the freak do?"

"Nerve attack. Annie wont be moving for hours, she's not going to be able to man Miranda for the rest of this fight." Stein informed the other on looker. "Reider made this fight Miranda against herself."

"I am still going to get you!" Miranda yelled as she stupidly ran at Reider, who easily flipped her and sent her into a garbage can unable to move. "This is not over!"


End file.
